Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to camera-based scanners and, more particularly, to a system and method for correcting errors introduced in the process of document scanning.
Description of the Related Art
The scanning of a document with a handheld camera-enabled device is liable to introduce considerably more errors than if the same document was scanned, for example, on a dedicated flatbed device. Currently, most image correction techniques solve this problem by providing special backgrounds with known characteristics, active illumination, special lighting, a known camera pose, special hardware to hold book or minimize distortions, and/or multiple image captures in order to help estimate page geometry, simplify segmentation, and reduce shading artifacts. However, these techniques may introduce significant limitations on the use of the camera or distortion in the captured images.
It would be advantageous if a process existed for more accurately identifying document scanning errors related to focal length, page identification, and warping due to document binding.